Out Training
by OneThatLovesAll
Summary: Soi Fon/Rukia fic! After training Rukia questions Soi Fon on her secret crush. Yuri fic. No flames please. I'm sensitive dammit!


**Author's Note: Okay my first try writing a Bleach fic everyone, so go easy on me. I've notice theres hardly any fics with Soi Fon and Rukia together, so I'm going to experiment! *grins***

**Soi Fon:..So let me get this straight…you're pairing me up with Kuchiki's sister?...I barely know her!**

**Me: So?! You're gonna get to know her now. *pulls Rukia out of nowhere* **

**Rukia:….Where am I?!**

**Me: Soi Fon, Rukia, Rukia, Soi Fon. **

**Rukia: *looks at Soi Fon" Soi Fon Taicho?**

**Soi Fon: Yo.**

**Me: Now you know each other. Let the making out begin!**

**Soi Fon: Shut it! *knocks me over the head***

**Disclaimer: *sings out* I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

"Come on Kuchiki. Is that seriously the best you've got?"

"N-no! Of course not, I'm just getting started. And for the last time, call me Rukia. It's been months and you still haven't gotten over that habit. I'd expect much from the great Soi Fon Taicho, especially remembering something. How disappoint- Oof!" Rukia was silenced with a swift kick to the gut, knocking her several feet back. A smirking Soi Fon walked over, hovering over the fallen shinigami, who was, by the way, was clutching her stomach complaining about broken bones and air circulation.

"You were saying, _Rukia_." Said Soi Fon with enough venom in her voice to send the nearest person running for his life. Of course the only person near was still rolling on the floor catching her breath.

"You could have killed me!"

"Tsk! Please Kuchi-"

"Rukia!"

"Kuchiki! Rukia! Oprah! I don't care!"

Rukia pouted. "But…I call you Soi Fong or Soi, so why won't you just call me Rukia?"

Soi Fon stared down at the raven hair beauty, finding it really hard to argue with such a cute expression on the girl's face. _'Damn it! You're getting soft Soi Fon.'_

She had notice that ever since she first started talking to Rukia 3 months ago, she slowly started to change. For example she wasn't trying to kill Omaeda anymore since the younger Kuchiki had complained about _'Giving the fat bastard a break.'_ She never took orders from people for crying out loud! But she just couldn't refuse the girl. She first started talking to Rukia after she found the girl training deep in the forest. Her graceful moments really captivated the female taicho that she just couldn't look away. She had finally given up on hiding from the younger Kuchiki and decided on training along with her, maybe offering some fighting advice, by the looks of it the girl still had much to work on. The two started talking from since. Soi Fon was quickly snapped out of her little flashback by Rukia who finally stood up, brushing off her robe.

"Fine….Rukia." muttered Soi Fon. Avoiding eye contact, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Rukia couldn't help but grin. "Awww Soi-chan! You're so cute when you're all ner-Ack!" Rukia was quickly silenced again with a punch to the gut.

Smirking to herself, Soi Fong headed in the direction back to her division.

"H-hey! Wait up Soi!" Rukia quickly recovered and followed the 2nd Division caption.

They made their way back in complete silence, just feeling comfortable with each other's presence. The silence was finally broken by Rukia, who came to a stop.

"Rukia? What's wrong?"

"Soi Fon…I know this is out of nowhere and all but….you have a crush on Yoruichi right?"

"W-what?! W-what makes you say that?" Stuttered Soi, blushing fiercely.

"Oh come on. You're always nervous and stuff around her. You smile a lot when shes around, and you're all excited and cute." Although she and Soi had been talking for the past 3 months, the girl still felt like a stranger. Not sharing any secrets or deep emotion with her. Rukia had wish that she could have a strong connection with Soi the way Yoruichi had. "It's so obvious that you really like her."

"I do not have a crush on Yoruichi-sama! O-of course I respect her as a teacher, but I don't love her like…._that_." Soi Fon blushed nervously at that last part. "Besides….I like someone else."

Rukia's mood quickly perked up. "Really? Who is it?" A curious expression on her face.

"Not telling." Soi Fon started to walk off again.

"Aw come on. You can tell me, honest. I won't tell a soul." Noticing the girl wasn't paying attention to her anymore, she quickly jumped and stood in front of her, got on her knees and proceeded with the begging process. "Please please please please please please please please pul-leeeeeeeeeze!"

"Would you shut the hell up! Damn I didn't know you were this annoying!" Shouted a very frustrated Soi Fon who looked ready to pull out her hair. _'God I shouldn't have mention anything about that. And now she's not going to give up until she knows. I mean I like her but I don't know how she feels about me. Ugh she's such an annoying brat…..a cute annoying brat._

"Please Soi-chan." Rukia stood up, an inch away from Soi Fon's face.

'_Ah…too…close…'_

"Soi Fon I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. I won't care how he or she looks….Oh my gosh they're ugly aren't they! That's why you don't wanna tell me!"

'_She better be lucky she's cute or I would have strangled her by now.'_

"I don't care if they're ugly. Hell my choice wouldn't matter since you really like them. They have to be pretty amazing for _you _to fall for them."

'_Very amazing actually…'_

"Wait do I even know this person? But then again for the past 3 months I haven't see you sneaking off or anything. Wait you do don't you! Without me even knowing!"

'_My god…she talks too much!'_

"Oh Soi-chan!" She wailed. Fake tears streaming down her face. "Why didn't you tell m-.."

Soi Fon couldn't think of anything else to shut the girl up besides kissing her. Although knocking her would have seemed like a good idea, she couldn't resist kissing those lips which she had been staring at for some time now. The kiss was soft and sweet. After a few seconds Rukia finally relaxed, closing her eyes and putting more pressure into the kiss, slowly grabbing the front of Soi Fon's robes and pulling her closer. Soi Fon blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, deepening the kiss. Rukia whimpered softly as she felt Soi Fon's tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Rukia slowly opened her mouth, giving Soi Fon access, moaning softly as her tongue brushed against hers.

The two pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"W-well..um…I guess that answers my question huh…" whispered Rukia, still holding onto Soi Fon's robes.

Soi Fon nodded slowly, still speechless by her own actions. _'I can't believe I just did that…and yet…I have no regrets'_. Her arms tightened around Rukia's waist, afraid that if she let her go, she'll never come back. "Rukia…I really do like you…maybe even..", Soi couldn't bring herself to say it. Nervous and afraid of rejection you could say.

Rukia smiled softly at Soi Fon's behavior. She was happy that Soi was finally opening up to her a little. _'Well that and she just confused her feelings for me! The Chappy god is granting my wish!' _ Rukia wrapped her arms around Soi Fon's neck and quickly pecked her lips. "No need to be nervous Soi-chan…I feel the same way."

"Y-you do?"

Rukia resisted the squeal that threatened to escape from her mouth. Soi Fon was just too _cute _when she was all nervous. "Yes…I really do."

Soi Fon couldn't stop the smile that came upon her face. Without anymore words needing to be said between the two, they leaned in for another gentle kiss.

"Thank you Chappy god.." Rukia muttered into the kiss.

"What was that?" Soi Fon said pulling away.

"Nothing." With that she captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Me: Well! There goes my Soi Fon/ Rukia fic. *snobby grin* So what do you guys think?**

**Soi Fon: Eh…it was…alright.**

**Rukia: I liked it.**

**Me: *squeals* I'm so glad you liked it Rukia-sama! *glares at Soi Fon* Unlike someone!**

**Soi Fon: *holds up fist* Do you want another lump to join the one that's already on your head?**

**Me: You don't have the-**

**Soi Fon: *knocks me over the head***

**Me: *faints* X_X**

**Rukia: Um….please leave nice reviews in hopes of waking up Tokiha-san. See ya!**

**Soi Fon: *pulls Rukia in for a passionate kiss***

**End!**


End file.
